Don't Leave Me
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Ketika dunia di ambang kehancuran, Ketika manusia tak lagi memiliki hati nurani, Ketika kepunahan menghantui manusia, aku harus bertahan, demi adikku, planet ini, dan semua yang tersisa dari diriku. Aku, Sakura Hyuuga, akan mengubah segalanya. semua berawal dari sini. di tempat ini. Read and Review it. (harap di maklumi jika summary- mungkin- nggak ada nyambung2nya sm critanya)
1. The begining : a promises

**Don't Leave me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, T-ara day by day and Don't leave MV drama ver**

**Peringatan : banyak typo(s)bertebaran, OOC , EYD hancur, dan kenistaan yang lain karena saya masih seorang author amatir.**

**Terinspirasi dari MV nya T-ARA-day by day yang drama version. Karena MV ini membuat saya tidak puas dengan endingnya.. hohohohoho**

**But, I hope you like my story. And**

**I will say, HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

"_**Di masa ini, umat manusia menginginkan memakai baju layaknya dewa**_

_**Mereka berbicara seolah-olah mereka dewa dan membuat aturan seperti dewa**_

_**Bagaimana pun, tuhan tidak mentolerir keinginan mereka.**_

_**Di dunia yang telah hancur, manusia berubah seperti hewan daripada hewan itu sendiri**_

_**Mereka membawa pedang, mencoba menindas satu sama lainnya, dan membantai sesamanya.**_

_**Hingga suatu hari…."**_

* * *

_**AKAN ADA GADIS PENYELAMAT DUNIA YANG DI KABARKAN MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN KHUSUS….**_

* * *

Kota Tokyo yang dulu modern indah dan aman kini menjadi sarang pembunuh yang hancur dan tak bersahabat. Pemandangan hijau kota itu beralih menjadi gersang dan penuh reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur. Siapapun tak menyangka bahwa kota ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Tak ada hilir mudik kendaraan yang memenuhi kota. Kerumunan manusia yang pergi ke kantor bergerombol di trotoar kini hanya bisa di kenang lewat puing-puing kota itu. Pohon-pohon berubah menjadi seonggok arang tak berguna di seluruh penjuru kota. Rusa-rusa liar berlari di jalanan—yang kini hanya seperti hamparan aspal yang retak-retak—tanpa khawatir tertabrak kendaraan. Rumput teki gersang menyembul di balik retakan tanah dimana-mana. Wajah kota berubah menjadi mengerikan hanya dengan waktu singkat. Dimana-mana sisa pembakaran terlihat berserakan. Tidak peduli mobil, rumah, pertokoan, semua tak ada yang terlihat utuh. Api, abu, asap, dan jelaga mewarnai kelamnya wajah kota yang dulunya pernah jaya ini. Gagak hitam berterbangan menimbulkan kesan mengerikan di atas langit yang kelam. Semua ini penyebabnya,

MANUSIA.

Di pinggiran kota, terdengar mesin motor besar menderu. Seorang gadis berambut pink menyala mengendarai motor itu melewati padang rumput gersang di bawah cahaya matahari. Wajahnya terlindung topeng hitam sebatas hidungnya. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang lebih muda berambut indigo sepanjang punggung. Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya . ia menikmati angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya. Matanya terpejam seolah dialah yang di terbangkan angin. Sementara motor kakaknya terus melaju menyusuri pinggiran kota.

Gadis pengendara itu adalah Sakura. Ia memakai pakaian ketat serba hitam dan beberapa ormanen _belt_ yang melillit tubuhnya di sekitat atas lutut, lengan kanan dan beberapa tubuhnya yang lain. Motornya terlihat garang dengan knalpot motor double yang mengerung di belakangnya.

Gadis di belakangnya adalah adik semata wayang Sakura, Hinata. Gadis yang cukup cantik ini tak dapat melihat lagi dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna lavender. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut busana gelap dengan atasan lengan panjang dan celana jins hitam panjang. Wajahnya terlihat kalem dan tenang. Berbanding lurus dengan tubuhnya yang serapuh sebatang padi.

Mereka yatim piatu sejak kejadian tragis menimpa keluarga mereka. Dimulai sejak awal kehancuran kota dan mungkin planet ini. Dimulai sejak 15 tahun yang lalu….

**Flashback On**

Ada seorang ilmuwan wanita kebanggaan Tokyo yang berhasil menemukan reaktor nuklir dalam waktu empat tahun, yang dapat menjadi sumber tenaga baru dalam kehidupan manusia. Nama ilmuwan itu adalah Karin Dekisugi. Dia lulusan terbaik Tokyo University. Ia menyelesaikan pendidikan S2-nya pada usia 16 tahun dengan predikat _cumlaude _di bidang teknologi_. _Seluruh negeri bahagia dengan ditemukannya reaktor hebat itu. Himpitan isu _Global Warming_ semakin marak. Penemuannya disebut-sebut solusi terbaik mengatasi bencana itu. Pemerintah memberikan berbagai penghargaan dan menghadiahkan se-batalyon pasukan pengawal untuknya.

Di luar dugaan, di hari peresmiannya, reaktor itu meledak. Namun bukan Radiasi radioaktif yang di pancarkannya. Melainkan suatu zat yang dapat menghacurkan Zat hara di seluruh daratan. Semua semua manusia jadi kebal terhadap radiasi separah apa pun. Namun ledakan itu mampu meluluh lantakkan kota dalam waktu singkat. Korban Jiwa begitu besar dan infrastruktur yang rusak parah membuat pemerintah di salahkan. Sedangkan Karin Dekisugi—diluar dugaan, berhasil mendapat simpati rakyat. Dengan bantuan batalyon yang kini menjadi tentara ber-armor yang di namai, Black Crow, Karin menggulingkan kekuasaaan pemerintah dengan membantai siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Pengikutnya semakin banyak. Sebagian karena takut dengan tebasan pedang pengikut Karin, sebagian lagi karena haus kekuasaan.

Mulai saat itulah manusia bertingkah laku tak terkendali. Mempersenjatai diri dengan pedang, katana, atau _seax*. _Karin mendadak menjadi pemimpin yang dihormati sekaligus di takuti. Bangkai manusia yang berbau busuk tergeletak mengenaskan dimana-mana. Mengundang gagak-gagak dan burung bangkai terbang mengelilingi kota itu.

Di sisi lain, ada pemimpin anggota parlemen yang selamat dari kudeta besar-besaran itu. Dia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Sakura dan Hinata. Istrinya, Haruka Hyuuga, meninggal akibat ledakan reaktor buatan Karin dan Hinata yang melihat langsung cahaya ledakan tersebut menjadi buta seketika. Saat itu Sakura berusia 3 tahun dan Hinata berusia 1 tahun. Hyuuga mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan membuat gerakan bawah tanah yang melawan kebengisan Karin. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terluka akibat ulah pasukan Black Crow. Dan memimpin mereka yang sudah sehat untuk diam diam melawan Karin. Gerakan ini mereka namai, White Sun.

Sakura yang masih sangat, muda harus ikut melindungi adiknya yang masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal tanpa ibu. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada waktu bermain, dan tak ada waktu bersantai. Waktu luangnya hanya di habiskan untuk berlatih pedang dan merawat hinata. Mereka selalu ikut di barisan belakang pasukan ayahnya.

Setiap hari sepanjang tahun-tahun yang panjang, pasukan Karin dan Hiashi terus berperang. Setiap hari Sakura dan Hinata terancam keselamatannya. Perang, perang dan perang. Hari-hari di Tokyo kini di warnai dengan kekejaman perang yang tidak ada habisnya. Hingga suatu ketika. Karin membuat kudeta kedua kalinya dengan White sun sebagai lawannya. Perkelahian (atau bisa di sebut pembantaian) itu berhasil memporak porandakan seluruh pasukan White Sun. dan berhasil membunuh sang pemimpin, Hiashi Hyuuga. Sakura yang masih 15 tahun kala itu menemukan ayahnya yang sekarat di sebuah lapangan luas setelah kudeta berakhir dengan kemenangan Black Crow.

"Ayah!" seru Sakura sambil berlutut di samping badan ayahnya yang berdarah-darah dengan sebilah pedang yang masih menancap di perutnya.

"Sakura…." Panggil Hiashi lemah

"Ayah jangan bergerak. Aku akan mencari pertolongan. Tolong! Tolooooooonggg!" teriak sakura panik ke sekeliling lapangan

Namun tiba-tiba, dengan sisa tenaganya Hiashi menahan tangan Sakura. "Tak usah. Aku akan segera pergi menyusul ibumu. Jaga Hinata setelah ayah pergi. Jaga ia dari siapapun yang menginginkanya, jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Lindungi dia walau harus mengorbankan nyawamu. Hanya itu yang ayah inginkan darimu. Semoga kalian bahagia setelah ayah pergi." Ucapan Hiashi terhenti karena muntahan darah pekat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayah…." Tangis Sakura pecah melihat keadaan ayahnya yang tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Menyadari waktunya semakin sempit, Hiashi lalu menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan tangan yang penuh noda darah. Lalu tangan itu merosot seiring dengan menutupnya kedua belah matanya.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari pangkuan Sakura. Kakaknya itu masih tertidur dan tak menyadari sang adik telah terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar. Gelap. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya. Ia mencoba keluar dari mobil ringsek yang ia tempati bersama Sakura untuk tidur. Ia mulai meraba-raba permukaan jok mobil yang sudah terkoyak dimana-mana. Ia menghirup udara kering di luar. Dengan tertatih ia keluar dari badan mobil. Pendengarannya yang peka mendengarkan sebuah objek yang bisa melompat. Hinata mendekatinya, namun obyek itu malah kabur dan pergi begitu saja.

Kepala Sakura terantuk dan terbangun, ia kaget karena tidak menemukan adiknya dimanapun. Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang mobil dan menemukan adiknya sedang mengejar kelinci yang berlari menjauhinya. Ia lalu keluar dari badan mobil dan berjalan mendekati adiknya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hinata!" panggilnya pada Hinata yang kecewa karena kelincinya kabur.

"Kakak."sahut Hinata sambil menoleh. Dan berbalik menuju Sakura. Sakura lalu melangkah dan langsung meraih pundak adiknya dan membimbing adiknya pergi dari kawasan yang sepertinya bekas tempat kecelakaan.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Tanya Sakura

Hinata hanya mengangguk polos dan membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Sambil terus melingkari pundak adiknya, tangan kanannya menenteng harpoon panah yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memburu beberapa burung dara atau merpati liar di padang rumput teki. Sejak ledakan reaktor Karin—sebut saja begitu, semua tumbuhan jadi sulit tumbuh. Bahkan daerah pertanian yang jauhnya beratus-ratus kilometer dari Tokyo menjadi tak cukup subur untuk ditanami padi dan bahan pangan lainnya.

"Kau mau apa? Burung Dara goreng? Merpati bakar? atau yang lainya." Tawar Sakura dengan jenaka pada adiknya.

"Hinata hanya ingin apa yang kakak dapatkan untuk Hinata."Ujar Hinata polos

"Adikku yang patuh…" kata Sakura lembut sambil meraih puncak kepala Hinata dengan tangannya yang tadi melingkari pundak Hinata

"Hei Hinata. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu merunduk mengambil sesuatu. Hinata terdiam menunggu suara kakaknya yang terdengar seperti sedang berusaha menarik sesuatu.

"Nah. Ini Hinata. Bunga Dandelion. Warnanya putih. Sebersih hatimu." Kata Sakura terengah sambil meletakan bunga petikannya di telapak tangan Hinata.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perburuan mereka. Sesekali Sakura menggoda Hinata dengan main petak umpet—yang tentu saja tanpa menyuruh Hinata menutup matanya. Sakura hanya ingin adiknya itu bahagia. Ia sangat bangga dengan adiknya yang walau buta, tetap sabar dan baik hati serta lembut tutur katanya. Dan ia bersyukur, kehidupan mereka tetap bahagia walau tinggal di kota yang hancur ini. Sebagian hatinya berdoa semoga ayah dan ibunya melindunginya dan adiknya dari atas sana.

* * *

Di sisi lain di kota Tokyo, sekelompok pria berusia sekitar tiga puluhan berlari tak tentu arah di kawasan yang penuh dengan peti kemas. Peluh mereka membasahi seluruh bagian atas jubah panjangnya. Mereka di kejar oleh beberapa orang bertopeng yang membawa pedang yang bernoda darah. Hati mereka begitu gusar.

"Akh!" seseorang dari kelompok bertopeng berhasil menebas salah satu dari mereka

Tinggalah dua orang yang semakin ketakutan melihat temannya yang bersimbah darah dan tak lagi bernyawa. Ia berlari menuju gerbang dan berusaha menutupnya. Namun terlambat, kelompok bertopeng datang dan memberinya seringai mengerikan sambil menghunus pedang mereka yang penuh darah.

"Mau kemana kau? Heh!" gertak seseorang dari mereka.

Dua orang dari yang tersisa terlihat bingung karena di arah lain terdapat kawanan serupa telah mengepungnya.

"Hiyaaa!" serang salah seorang dari orang yang terpojok namun sayang seseorang yang bertopeng langsung menusukkan pedang di perutnya.

Temannya yang masih shock melihat seorang wanita yang masih muda dan—yah, lumayan—cantik di kawal dua orang bertopeng berjalan ke arahnya. Di bawah cahaya bulan, Wanita itu menatap ke arahnya seakan singa betina yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ia berjalan mendekat secara anggun. Salah satu pengikutnya menodongkan senjata pada sang pria agar sang pria tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Merasa terpojok, sang pria memasang wajah pasrah tak berdaya miliknya. Wanita misterius itu menyodorkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang cantik sedang tersenyum.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang manis.

Namun sang pria hanya menggeleng. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Ia tahu benar siapa itu. sang wanita tahu bahwa sang pria berbohong. Ia hanya menatap sebal pada sang pria.

"Bedebah! Bunuh dia, kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Makinya sok kuasa sambil berbalik meninggalkan sang pria yang sedang bersiap menemui ajalnya.

JRASH! Salah datu pedang pengikut bertopeng itu menembus perut sang pria. Dan langsung di cabutnya lagi. Sementara sang wanita sudah berjalan sambil menatap foto itu dengan lembut.

'Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Hinata Hyuuga.' Ujarnya dalam hati dengan licik dan serakah. Seperti perasaan seorang yang kikir terhadap uangnya. Atau perasaan pemburu pada hasil buruannya.

* * *

Di tempat lain Sakura masih berkutat dengan senjata dan sedang membidik seekor burung merpati putih. Hinata berdiam diri di sampingnya. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit dan langsung di tarik pelan Sakura agar duduk lagi.

"Jangan bergerak. Nanti buruan kita kabur…." Bisik Sakura pada Hinata

"Baik, kak." Sahut Hinata kalem

"Siap? Lihat ini. Bidikan kakak pasti kena sasaran." Sakura lalu menarik pelatuknya dan menembakkan sejurus panah melayang lurus. Namun Sang merpati lebih cepat menyadari ia dalam bahaya. Dan ia kembali terbang ke angkasa lebih cepat dari datangnya si panah.

"Ah… tidak kena." Kata Sakura lesu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dam menopangkan dagunya kesal.

"Hahahahaha" Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berlari dalam lingkaran sambil tertawa

Kelakuan Hinata kembali membuat Sakura harus tersenyum. Sekali lagi, bukan Sakura yang menghibur Hinata. Tapi sebaliknya.

"Kakak!" panggil Hinata pada Sakura yang masih termenung. Hinata tersenyum lalu menoleh dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Sakura memandang mata adiknya yang berubah menjadi biru gelap dan bercahaya. Sakura semakin kagum terhadap adiknya ini. Ia punya ide. Sakura melangkah ke suatu tempat meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang termangu itu sebentar di bawah sinar matahari siang.

Hinata yang sedang melamun memikirkan betapa besar pengorbanan sang kakak demi dirinya. Ia bahkan belum bisa membalas kebaikan kakaknya. Ia berdoa agar mereka berdua tetap bersama selamanya. Tiba-tiba,

"Hinata. Ini kelinci." Kata sakura sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Kakak…? Kelinci?!" sahut Hinata agak takut-takut.

"Ya. Coba kau pegang. Kakak menangkap apa yang tak bisa kau dapatkan tadi. Ayo coba pegang dia." Ujar Sakura pada adiknya

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mencoba menyentuh kelinci putih itu. "Jangan takut. Dia sama seperti mu. Dia punya mata biru, sama sepertimu. Dia punya bulu lembut, sama seperti rambutmu. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu." Tutur Sakura lembut.

Seakan mendapat suntikan keberanian, Hinata meraih kelinci putih itu dan memangkunya. Dengan tersenyum Sakura memandang Adiknya yang asik membelai kelinci tangkapannya. Walau pada awalnya ia ingin memanggangnya untuk makan malam, melihat adiknya tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk kelinci itu, ia jadi tak tega. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi. ia berharap adiknya tak mendengarnya.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki terjebak dalam kepungan pasukan bertopeng. Ia lari meliuk-liuk diantara rapatnya pemukiman tak berpenghuni. Kakinya kebas karena tak sanggup lagi berlari.

"Hyaaat!" teriak salah satu personil pasukan bertopeng sambil menerjang sang lelaki. Berhubung si lelaki ini membawa pedang mengkilap, ia langsung menebas si personil itu hingga tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Namun ia terhenti karena di hadapi kenyataan mengerikan bahwa ia sudah terkepung pasukan bertopeng hitam dan pemimpinnya yang cantik jelita. Para pembaca, perkenalkan, Karin Dekisugi. Wajahnya masih secantik remaja walau ia sudah berumur empat puluhan. Dengan seringaian liciknya ia menatap tajam sang lelaki. Sadar sudah tidak dapat menang melawan mereka, ia terduduk hingga berlutut di hadapan _sang Ratu. _Karin membuka telapak tangannya kearah salah satu anak buahnya. Anak buah itu langsung memberikan sebilah pedang padanya.

Karin lalu ikut-ikut berlutut di hadapan orang itu dan mengetukkan pedangnya hingga menimbulkan dentingan metalik. lelaki itu tak berdaya, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Seakan-akan nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Aku sudah lelah mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru kota ini. Nah, kau tahu siapa dia, kan? Tak usah mengelak lagi. Dimana dia?" Tanya Karin dengan suara lembut sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto. Foto Hinata Hyuuga.

Namun lelaki itu hanya diam. Lalu Karin bergumam menunggu jawaban. Berpikir dengan memberikan jawabannya ia akan selamat, Si lelaki itu mengedikkan dagunya ke sebuah arah dan Karin mengikutinya.

"Oh. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Kata Karin. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan sang pria agar di eksekusi anak buahnya. Matanya nyalang merasakan kehausan kekuasaan yang akan ia miliki.

"UKH!" jerit si lelaki tak bernama tertahan. Punggung nya di tebas pedang dari salah satu pengikut Karin.

Sekali lagi. Karin membunuh orang tak bersalah hanya karena keinginannya saja. Ia benar-benar wanita berdarah dingin. Tak peduli Informan itu memberinya informasi atau tidak. Ia pasti akan _menutup_ mulut mereka bahkan untuk selamanya.

* * *

GRRRRRRMMM! Deru suara mesin motor sakura bergaung pelan dan kemudian melambat hingga berhenti total. Ia telah berburu dan memberi makan adiknya dengan rusa liar panggang tadi sore. Ia mematikan mesin motornya lalu men-standarkan motornya dan turun. Ia menuntun adiknya turun dari motor dengan hati-hati hingga selamat menyentuh tanah.

"Nah, ayo masuk. Kau pasti sudah lelah, kan?" kata Sakura pada adiknya sambil merangkul adiknya erat-erat. Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk polos. Mereka lalu masuk ke tampat mirip flat yang tidak terurus. Inilah tempat mereka bermukim, walau lebih sering mereka tinggalkan ke kota. Karena menurut Sakura, bermukim terlalu lama akan membuat keselamatan Hinata lebih terancam.

Tiba-tiba. Datanglah beberapa orang yang mengepung mereka sambil menghunus pedang mengkilat. Pria-pria tak di kenal itu menyeringai jahat ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura mulai takut.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanyanya waspada sambil mencabut pedangnya dari tempatnya. Hinata berlindung di belakang bayangannya.

Mereka tak menjawab melainkan menyeringai. Tiba-tiba salah satunya mulai berlari menerjang mereka berdua dan siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun Sakura berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang di tangannya hingga memercikkan bunga api.. Serangan bertubi-tubi di lancarkan oleh mereka, dan dapat di tangkis oleh Sakura. Namun serangan—dari lima orang, itu membuat Sakura mulai kewalahan namun satu dua goresan di lengan putihnya tak bisa ia pungkiri. Situasi mulai memburuk, Sakura membawa Hinata kabur.

"Hinata, lari!" serunya sambil menarik Hinata yang sudah sangat pucat.

'yang penting Hinata terlindungi' batinnya

JRASSS, satu lagi luka sayat lebar membentang di bagian kengan bawahnya. Luka itu membuat serangannya sedikit mengendur. Rupanya sepasukan berpedang lain telah datang pada mereka, mengiringi sebuah mobil berwarna merah muda dengan atap terbuka. Di dalamnya, duduklah Karin dengan wajah serasa sedang duduk di singgasana. Ia tersenyum girang mendapati tubuh Sakura penuh luka. Namun ke bengisannya tak berkurang.

"Kalian bodoh, ya?! Hanya untuk merebut anak tolol itu dari penjaga lembeknya, kalian membutuhkan waktu selama ini!? " Karin memaki anak buahnya karena belum berhasil mendapatkan Hinata.

Suara pedang beradu makin sengit. Pasukan pedang itu mengiring Sakura dan Hinata ke sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari flat mereka Sakura yang menahan serangan dari dua orang di depannya dengan sangat sengit. Sakura tersudut dan mulai kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Kakak!' seru Hinata ketakutan

Namun keduanya tidak sadar, seseorang dari mereka mendekati Hinata dan langsung mengangkut tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya ke Karin.

"KAKAK….!" Jerit Hinata

"HINATA ?!" raung Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa mati seketika melihat adiknya di bawa pergi. Pikirannya kosong dengan pata membelalak lebar. Serangan dan pertahanannya gugur. Yang dipertahankan dibawa pergi. Tawa Karin melengking hebat melihat ia mendapatkan buruannya. Namun tawa itu tak sampai ke matanya, yang tetap dingin dan tak berperasaan

"Hinata…." Tangisannya mulai merebak dengan isakan tertahan. Ia sadar tak seharusnya lengah melindungi adiknya

Ia jatuh dan terduduk. Sebilah pedang menyayat punggungnya dan membuatnya terdorong kedepan. Seseorang mempertahankannya dalam posisi duduk dari belakang. Dan seseorang lagi menikam perut sebelah kanannya dari depan dengan pedang hingga tembus ke belakang hingga darahnya memercik keluar. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Lalu roboh menggeletak di tanah seketika saat seseorang dari mereka mengirim tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya tetap menatap perginya mobil Karin yang membawa adiknya. Airmatanya mengalir turun membasahi tanah lewat pelipisnya.

"Mundur….!" Perintah Karin sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke angkasa. Pasukan itu langsung mundur. Dan salah satunya menancapkan pedangnya di perut sebelah kiri Sakura. Kali ini ia hanya menutup rapat matanya merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rambut yang bagus." Ujar Karin sambil mengambil sejumput rambut hitam Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa berusaha menghindar dengan airmata membasahi pipinya. Mobil itu lalu mundur dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Sakura menatap kepergian Karin dengan penuh kesakitan.

"Hinata…." Bisiknya lemah sambil menahan sakit luar biasa dari luka terutama dari luka tusuk dengan pedang yang masih menancap tegak di perutnya. Kesadaran Sakura mulai menurun. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan lemah. Ia terus kehilangan darah dari luka-luka di tubuhnya.

'ini yang ayah rasakan saat itu…'batinnya dan menggenggam tanah dengan kesal. Ia benci dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi adiknya, ia benci dirinya yang lengah dalam perlindungannya, ia benci pada dirinya yang tak berdaya melihat adiknya di renggut darinya. Di dalam hatinya seketika menganga lubang besar. Hampa. Belum sempat ia melanjutkan pikirannya. Ia sudah pingsan di tanah lapang itu.

Selang waktu yang tak terlalu lama, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut _emo _berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura Hyuuga diserang dan menemukan tubuh Sakura tergeletak di sana. Ia kemudian memeriksa fisik Sakura dengan sekilas. Ia langsung mencabut pedang di perut sakura yang langsung membuat tubuhnya terlonjak kesakitan. Seperti kembali di tikam. Kemudian pemuda itu membopong Sakura dengan _bridal style _ke tempat lain utntuk mendapatkan pertolongan lebih cepat.

"Hinata…Hinata….Hinata…." bibir Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama Hinata.

Sementara sang pemuda tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah gadis yang ia gendong ini. Hatinya hangat. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh, kini ia dapat menatap wajah Sakura dari dekat. Wajahnya tak kalah pucat dari Sakura yang telah kehilangan banyak darah. Hatinya kebat-kebit memikirkan keaadaan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau harus selamat. Kau pasti selamat. Masa depan Hinata ada di tanganmu." Kata Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura walau ia yakin Sakura tak mendengarnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yeyeye! Yeyeye! Yeyeye! #narihula2**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… #nangisdarah**

**Nah gmana ceritanya? Seru nggak?**

**Ternyata susah ya menggambarkan adegan perkelahian dengan kata-kata. Jadinya jari2 ku berkungfu ria di keyboard deh (mana bisa?)**

**Dan untuk yang belum tahu, Seax itu pisau panjang klasik dari kebudayaan bangsa Celtic. Dan maaf buat beberapa istilah otomotif yang salah, itu bukan bidangku sih.. hwehehehe :D**

**Okey. Para pembaca, **

**Kalo suka silahkan review. Kuhargai masukan n support kalian…**

**Kalo nggak suka, Flame aja juga boleh. **

**Kalo buat SiDers, kalian Cuma tulis "lanjuut" aja aku udah seneng BANGET kok, satu dua kataaaa ajah….#puppyeyes**

**Nah, sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya….! Dadah…..!**

**E.W. (ini singkatan, bukan di baca langsung, ntar kesannya kyak, EWW…..!)**


	2. The Rescue : a boy's first love

**Don't Leave me**

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, T-ara day by day and Don't leave MV drama ver**

**Warnings : somethings like fluffy, Typos, dan lain-lain**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat raut wajah gadis ini dari dekat. Walau sekarang ia tak sadarkan diri, yang penting sekarang dia ada dalam dekapanku. Aku harus cepat membawanya ke markas. Jangan sampai aku terlambat menolongnya. Luka-lukanya akan sulit di sembuhkan. Kesadarannya hampir mendekati koma.

"Sakura, kau harus selamat. Kau pasti selamat. Masa depan Hinata ada di tanganmu." Kataku pelan di telinganya walau aku yakin ia tak mendengarnya.

Andai saja aku bisa memacu mesin motorku lebih cepat dengan posisi seperti ini, Aku pasti akan ngebut gila-gilaan. Namun keselamatnnya saat ini lebih berharga daripada sensasi kebut-kebutan. Di belakangku, teman-temanku masih setia mengiringiku kembali ke markas. Sinar sang surya di ufuk timur baru menggeliat saat aku membelokkan motorku menuju markas. Dan begitu aku masuk ke pelataran markas, Naruto sudah menungguku di teras. Aku lantas turun dan segera membawa si gadis di boncenganku ini masuk. Naruto berlari ke arahku dengan wajah kecut. Dia belum tahu keadaan sepenuhnya.

"Hei teme! Kau…" ucapan naruto berhenti begitu melihatku menggendong si rambut pink itu. "Astaga! Kau sadar siapa yang kau bawa ini Teme? Dia putri komandan! Dimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?! Ya Ampuuun,luka-lukanya…. Cepat bawa masuk dan cepat kita atasi."

Inilah yang tak kusuka dari sahabatku satu ini. Jika panik, ia akan berperilaku seperti ibu-ibu arisan(?). Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan teman-temanku yang lain mengikuti kami ke dalam dan masuk ke sebuah ruang observasi yang kini dialihfungsikan menjadi ruang perawatan.

Dengan cekatan, Neji menarik sebuah tempat tidur dorong seperti yang ada di rumah sakit lalu mengunci roda-rodanya supaya tidak bergerak. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuh rapuh si gadis pink dari gendonganku ke tempat tidur itu, yang pasti dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin.

Sai yang sudah terbiasa menangani luka-luka semacam ini langsung maju dan mengobati gadis itu. aku meringis saat malihat Sai menghentikan dan membersihkan darah dari luka-luka sayatan di seluruh tubuh gadis pink itu. Kami hanya bisa menghentikan sementara luka tusuk pada perutnya. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas dengan berpikir aku harus membuka bajunya. Lalu aku menoleh ke teman-temanku yang lain, dan kutemukan bahwa aku tak bersemu sendirian.

"Sepertinya kita butuh bantuan Ino." Kata seseorang dengan suara bergetar dan lebih sialnya kusadari bahwa itu aku.

"Akan kupanggilkan." Ujar Shikamaru

"Sementara itu, tolong siapkan obat yang harus diberikan padanya. Karena ia tak mungkin minum obatnya, siapkan selang dan jarum infus." Perintah Sai kepada Naruto yang terlihat menganggur.

"Kesadarannya semakin menurun dan kusimpulkan bahwa sekarang ia koma." Ujar Neji setelah memeriksa alat pendeteksi tanda vital dan memeriksanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku dan menenggalamkan wajah frustasiku didalamnya. Kenyataan ini begitu pahit. Saat adiknya diculik dan dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Orang yang melindunginya mati-matian malah harus diberi pertolongan hanya sekedar untuk kembali bangun. Kehidupan kembali menunjukkan kekuasaan menakutkannya. Miris.

**End Sasuke's POV**

* * *

_ salah satu gudang di kawasan kekuasaan Karin_

Tubuh Hinata gemetar karena ia tak tahu ia berada di mana, lebih parah tanpa kakaknya. Ia disekap dalam sel berbentuk kubus dengan teralis besi yang terlihat tebal. Air matanya tak berhenti menganak sungai di pipinya. Dengan memeluk lututnya ia mencoba tak khawatir dengan keadaaan kakaknya. Namun ia selalu gagal.

Tiba-tiba, pintu gudang dibuka oleh sekawanan berbaju hitam. Karin melenggang masuk dan langsung menghujamkan tatapannya kepada buruannya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia mendekati sel Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata buta. Jadi ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Hinata sebentar. Ia mengambil tongkat besi lalu memukulkannya ke teralis dan menimbulkan dentang keras yang bergema di udara. Hinata langsung bereaksi dengan menjauh dari arah bunyi dengan wajah ketakutan.

_TANG! TANG!TANG! _Bunyi tongkat besi yang berturut-turut menimbulkan bunyi dentangan bertalu-talu. Dan setiap kali mendengar dentangan itu, Hinata selalu berusaha menjauhi sumber suara. Berkali-kali Hinata Memindah posisinya hingga senyum puas terukir di wajah licik Karin. Lalu ia berlutut berseberangan dengan posisi Hinata. Ia mencoba membuat siasat agar ia dapat mudah memanfaatkan Hinata, dengan menyamar menjadi kakaknya. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Hinata dan mengingat-ingat sambil mengatur suaranya agar mirip suara Sakura.

"Hinata!" panggil Karin dengan _suara _Sakura.

Hinata langsung bereaksi dengan mendatangi Karin.

"Hinata." Panggil Karin sekali lagi. "Tak apa. Ini kakak." Tambahnya

"Kakak…." Balas Hinata lemah dan meraih tangan Karin.

Hinata lalu mulai meraba wajah Karin hingga menemukan goresan luka di pipi kanan Karin. Hinata langsung mundur dan tiba-tiba matanya berubah warna menjadi biru Safir.

_PRANG! _

Dan tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi, luka di pipi Karin hilang tak berbekas dan bersamaan dengan pecahnya gelas kaca di atas meja.

Karin terkejut. Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang kini bergumam _'kakak…..kakak….kakak… kakak di sini kan?'_ berulang kali. Ia sadar bahwa ia menemukan gadis yang tepat. Si gadis dengan kemampuan khusus.

'Halo tambang emas. _I found you_….' Batinnya sarkatis

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Setelah kami semua mengobati dan mengganti baju Sakura (oleh Ino pastinya), kami semua duduk di ruang makan.

"Hei, Teme. Kau tahu kan dia putri komandan, Sakura Hyuuga. Kudengar ia memiliki nama keluarga baru untuk menutupi identitasnya." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan menjadi saksi mata terhadap apa yang mereka lalukan padanya. Lalu, bolehkah kita merawatnya dan membiarkannya tinggal di markas kita ?" tanyaku

Sesaat mereka hanya saling pandang dan terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dengan isyarat mata, semua _membiarkan _ Shikamaru menjadi juru bicara mereka. "Ck, merepotkan." Keluhnnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimanapun kita juga harus membalas budi kita pada komandan. Dan jangan lupakan kita juga harus menyelamatkan putri komandan yang satunya." Jelas si rambut nanas panjang lebar

"Aku juga setuju. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bukan lagi satu-satunya wanita di markas ini." Cetus Ino dengan wajah antusias

"Baik! Sudah diputuskan kita akan merawatnya dan mendapatkan kembali adiknya." Putusku dan membubarkan forum kami.

Sai kembali memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Ino mencuci baju semua orang di ruang cuci. Neji pergi ke ruang obat dan menguji obat-obatan buatannya di laboratorium kecil milik markas. Shikamaru, tidur hingga saatnya makan siang di umumkan. Aku dan Naruto pergi ke kota untuk mencari bahan penyokong hidup kami. Yah, sekalian untuk mencoba mencari jejak anggota gerakan kami, White sun.

Aku kembali mengendarai motorku yang kupakai untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Naruto baru mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. Segera kami melaju ke kota. Seperti biasanya, wajah kota ini tetap mengerikan dan semakin pekat akan aroma kematian. Nah, biar kuceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kami, remaja-remaja yang tersisa dari kelompok White Sun.

Cerita dimulai dari sisiku. Aku, yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun dan sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuaku setelah ledakan nuklir terjadi, ditemukan oleh ketua kami Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku yang saat itu masih belum tahu tentang kerasnya hidup di zaman baru yang kejam ini di rekrut oleh beliau di lini belakang pasukannya aku ingat perkataannya dulu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu orang hebat suatu hari nanti. Kau lihat tanganmu? Suatu saat kau akan menjadi sangat mahir menggunakan pedang dan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri tidak seperti saat ini. Kau mau?" kata beliau sambil menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah belajar bermacam-macam ilmu bela diri dan belajar menggunakan pedang. Bukan hanya sekedar menggunakannya, aku seperti dididik menjadi seorang petarung yang bermoral dalam didikan Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku juga mendapat pendidikan formal saat masih berlatih.

Aku juga mendapat teman-teman baru. Teman pertamaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Di anak paling payah dalam segala latihan. Namun setelah aku bersahabat dengannya, aku tahu. Dia orang yang semangat juangnya paling besar diantara lini remaja rekrutan Komandan Hyuuga. Dia kehilangan orang tuannya juga akibat kudeta. Ayahnya adalah ketua senat yang menentang Proyek nuklir buatan Karin. Kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan rekayasa kecelakaan mobil di jalan protokol menuju luar kota. Dan sekali lagi, Komandan kami mengangkat anak-anak malang dari korban kudeta.

Orang tua Neji adalah suami istri ilmuwan ternama di Jepang, mereka ditikam _seax _oleh pasukan Black Crow. Ayah Sai yang merupakan Dokter pribadi perdana menteri, ikut-ikutan di bunuh oleh Karin, dan ibunya bunuh diri karena tak tahan dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya. Ayah Shikamaru penasehat utama komando pasukan intel polisi, terbunuh saat huru-hara yang disebabkan kepanikan masyakarat, ibunya diculik pasukan Karin. Ino, satu-satunya gadis dalam pasukan remaja adalah anak yang di temukan komandan saat menyelamatkan sebuah panti asuhan, yang hanya meninggalkan Ino yang bersembuyi di dalam lemari data setelah semua penghuninya dibantai Karin.

Inilah keluarga baruku. Kami seumuran, mungkin itu yang membuat kami cepat akrab. Aku berusaha bahagia dengan keadaanku saat itu. Walau terkadang aku menangis di malam hari mengingat orang tuaku. Aku harus tetap tegar.

Suatu hari aku bertemu seorang gadis yang sedang berlatih pedang sendirian. Saat itu aku merasa terlalu lelah berlatih sehingga aku tak ingin latihan lagi. Namun cara gadis muda itu berlatih membuatku terpana. Dia berlatih penuh semangat. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang semampai namun tegap. Surai merah muda panjangnya terkibas indah mengikuti gerakannya. Tangannya berbalut perban yang merembeskan darah segar, ia terlalu keras berlatih. Aku bersembunyi cukup lama namun saat aku pergi meninggalkannya berlatih tanpa dikuntit, ia belum selesai berlatih mengayunkan pedangnya dengan anggun. Jantung mudaku yang baru berumur 13 tahun berdebar menatapnya.

Gadis itu, yang kini ada di depanku dengan selang-selang penunjang hidupnya yang mengitarinya seperti laba-laba. Gadis yang kugenggam tangan dinginnya ini. Gadis yang belum membuka matanya sejak aku bertemu langsung dengannya dari jarak dekat. Gadis yang harus selalu kuawasi diam-diam minimal 10 meter itu. Gadis yang senyumnya membuat hariku cerah sepanjang hari. Gadis berambut merah muda, bermata Emerald indah, dengan sifat yang membuat semua orang nyaman bersamanya.

Kudaratkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya. Berharap ia akan menyadari keberadaanku dan kembali membuka hidupnya di dunia ini. Mataku terbelalak saat merasakan gerakan di bawah telapk tanganku. Debaran jantungku membuat dadaku nyeri, tapi itu membuatku tegang.

Sakura membuat gerakan kecil. Segera kupindahkan tanganku dan menggenggam tangannya kembali. Dengan penuh harap aku menanti matanya terbuka.

Namun semua pengharapan sesaat ku percuma. Ia tetap tak membuka matanya. Usikan gerakannya hanya terjadi apa, yang penting kini aku tahu, harapan hidupnya semakin besar. Kuharap ini semua merupakan tanda-tanda ia akan membuka matanya. Sakura, tak kubiarkan kau jauh dari sisiku lagi.

**End Sasuke's POV**

* * *

"Kakak." Ujar Hinata di depan Karin

Karin menoleh padanya dengan bengis. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata namun bukan Hinata yang ada di matanya. Ia seperti berada di dunia fantasinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara Sakura

"Apa kakak baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata curiga. Karena beberapa hari ini ia merasa kakaknya berubah. Ia merasa kakaknya menjadi dingin dan lebih tega hingga mengurungnya di sebuah sel sempit sendirian. Sebelumnya bahkan Sakura tak pernah menyuruhnya menggunakan kekuatannya._ Ini benar-benar aneh_, pikirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata." Sahut Karin dingin.

Kemudian Hinata seperti di sambar petir saat mendengar suara asli Karin. "Bawa dia ke alat penyalur energi!" serunya pada anak buahnya.

'_siapa itu?' _kata Hinata dalam hati, bingung bercampur panik.

Dua orang tiba-tiba mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata berontak namun tak ada yang peduli.

"Siapa kalian!? Lepaskan aku! KAKAK…! KAKAK…!" Hinata meronta ronta sambil meraung memanggil kakaknya. Namun Karin memalingkan pandangannya dan hanya fokus pada alat yang siap menghisap kekuatan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis saat seseorang memborgolnya pada sebuah alat aneh. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam saat alat itu memaksanya mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat, walau samar-samar.

Ia melihat Kekerasan, pembantaian, kekejian, dan keberingasan pasukan Black Crow. Ia tak dapat menemukan kakaknya disana. Ia tak merasakan hawa manusia di sekitarnya, ia tak merasakan hati nurani manusia lagi. Walau puluhan orang di depannya terlihat benar-benar hidup. Ia tak dapat melihat hati nurani mereka didiami kehidupan

Sekali lagi, menganak sungailah air matanya.

Dimana Hinata sekarang? Ia tak tahu.

Siapa orang –orang di depannya? Ia tak tahu.

Apa yang mereka lakukan padanya? Ia juga tak tahu.

Belum selesai ia memikirkan kembali jawabannya, Hinata sudah menutup matanya karena ia merasa terlalu lelah. Semakin lama semakin kuat kawanan di depannya membantai lawan di depan mereka, semakin lemah pula tubuh Hinata

* * *

"Hoaaam!" Naruto menguap lebar sambil menaikkan resletingnya.

Ia terbangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kamarnya melewati ruang perawatan. Iseng-iseng ia melongok ke ruang itu. Dan ia begitu kaget. Seseorang bermantel hitam panjang berada di dekat tubuh Sakura. Sosok itu hanya berdiri diam di samping ranjang. Naruto begitu gemetar. Namun dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab, ia mengambil pisaunya, yang biasa ia gunakan hanya untuk keadaan darurat dan selalu ia bawa di balik ikat pinggangnya. Ia menuruni tangga tanpa suara.

"Glek!" ia menelan ludah dan berharap ia menelan juga ketakutannya.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sehingga sang sosok hitam tak menyadari Naruto ada di belakangnya dan siap menyergapnya. Sesaat sebelum Naruto menyerang si sosok misterius. Sang sosok berbalik.

"Untuk apa kau mengendap-endap?" kata Sasuke cuek dengan sedikit tersenyum kecut.

"Huooh…. Kupikir ada malaikat maut, teme. Ternyata _ cuma _kau." Ujar Naruto kurang ajar.

"Apa maksudmu _ Cuma _ aku?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Lupakan. Sedang apa kau disini?" cetus Naruto

"Ak—Aku—engg…. Aku…sedang memeriksanya." Kata Sasuke gelagapan. Pipinya merona kemerahan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu tugas Sai, bukan tugas Sasuke.

"Itu bukan tugasmu." Kata Naruto bernada curiga.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Wajahnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jawaban ini malah semakin tidak masuk akal. Ah! Iya. Naruto seperti punya ide cemerlang. Jika ini versi anime, maka dari kepalanya akan muncul sebuah lampu bohlam.

"Kau mengunjungi nona Sakura, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah rubah.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Oh! Apa? Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku….. ah, sudahlah.. kau sudah terlanjur tahu." Sambungnya cepat. Ia sebal melihat wajah penuh kemenangan milik Naruto.

Tawa Naruto meledak. Sasuke langsung membungkamnya takut ada orang yang terbangun mendengar lolongan Naruto. "Hefafkan, feme!" kata Naruto dalam bekapan Sasuke.

Akhirnya sasuke melepas bekapannya, dan langsung mencari sapu tangan karena tangannya sedikit basah.

Enam bulan sudah Sakura terbaring, Koma. Setiap malam, Sasuke selalu menyelinap ke ruang perawatan. Tentu saja untuk menatap pujaan hatinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Ia sungguh berharap sang gadis membuka mata indahnya. Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan.

Paginya. Setelah piring-piring sarapan telah berpindah ke bak cucian piring, semua anggota berkumpul di maja makan sambil _melahap_ lembaran-lembaran laporan dari penjuru kota, laporan rampasan Naruto dari kantor pemerintahan terdekat. Semua menyimpulkan bahwa seluruh kota memang tidak tahu menahu alasan Karin sebenarnya.

"Hemh…. Baiklah. Olahraga lah kalian untuk membakar lemak di perut kalian!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik!" sahut semua anggota dengan sigap. Lalu satu-persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruang makan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memikirkan sesuatu sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi.

Sambil menghela napas, ia mengikuti jejak teman-temannya untuk melangkah keluar ruang makan. Ia berjalan kearah garasi dan menemukan sebilah pedang. Ia mengingat-ingat, siapa gerangan pemilik pedang itu. ia membawanya keluar garasi. Niat awalnya yang akan berbasah-basah ria memandikan motor tersayangnya menjadi urung dilakukannya. Ia berjalan keluar dan mendudukkan dirinya pada mobil jeep yang terparkir di depan markas. Kemudian Sasuke mencari alat-alat di dalam menemukan sebotol minyak cengkeh dan sebuah lap, alat perawatan pedang.

Sambil menggosok pedang itu, pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang. Ia miris melihat darah kering yang menempel pada pedang itu. Pedang itu pernah tertancap di perut Sakura. Sasuke sendiri yang membebaskan gadis itu dari rasa sakit dari tusukan pedang itu. Ia menghembuskan napasnya.

"TEME! TEME!" lengking Naruto sambil lari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke.

Dengan tatapan sedingin es balok, Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto. Ia kesal ada orang yang menghentikan kegiatannya. _Kumat deh sisi ibu-ibu arisannya,_batin Sasuke. Namun kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Dia bangun! NONA SAKURA BANGUN! IA MEMBUKA MATANYA!" teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke berdiri.

Mereka berlari masuk ke dalam markas. Namun tentu saja Sasuke lebih gesit. Naruto sendiri heran dibuatnya, namun ia bisa becengok-cengok ria pada saat situasi segenting ini.

"Apa yang sebernarnya ter-" kata-kata Sasuke tertahan saat melihat teman-temannya sudah mengerubungi _gadisnya_. Sai menangkap kehadirannya dan memberikan posisinya yang tepat berada di samping Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berwajah tegang.

"Ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Kelopak matanya bergetar sejak pagi saat aku memeriksanya." Jelas Sai.

Reflek Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura. Keajaiban akhirnya terjadi. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, kedua iris Emerald itu terbuka. Dua Kristal bening langsung meluncur turun dari mata indah itu. begitu juga kedua Iris onyx Sasuke yang langsung menetaskan dua kristal bening.

Entah sengaja atau tidak. Airmata Sasuke menetes tepat di mata Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

"_Kau masih adikku yang polos, ceria, dan bahgia."_

"_Dia monster-_ku_"_

"_Hanya keajaiban yang akan membuatnya bertahan hidup, namun keajaiban tak akan terjadi dua kali."_

"_Kakakku sudah mati."_

"_Takkan kubiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuhnya, wanita jalang!"_

"_Mengapa kau yang harus menanggung semua ini. Tidakah kau perhatikan ada orang yang masih berada di sisimu? Aku misalnya?_

* * *

**Huwaaaaa! Neomu neomu pusing tujuh keliling…..! .**

**Haiiii readers! O Genki desuka? Watashi wa genki desu! Hehehe (pasca pelajaran Bahasa jepang di sekolah Author)**

**Maaf yah meleset jauh dari deadline update. Salahkan sekolah author yang **_**memenjara **_**author di sekolah sampe sore. Hahaha (sebelumnya aku belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya sekolah full day sih :P)**

**Nah berubung kesel sama author (?), RnR please….. insyaallah aku bales… 'Key?**

**Bye2**

**Ellena**


End file.
